Gundam 00: Celestial High
by supremek1
Summary: Inspired by Cyberslayer00's Gundam 00 High fanfic, I present to you Celestial High, A fanfic based on the Gudnam 00 cast set in high school, please review and give me some suggestion for improvements.
1. Introduction

**Celestial High**

Inspired by Cyberslayer00's Gundam 00 High fanfic and seems to be inactive these days since there aren't any updates recently, I have decided to continue his theme of the Gundam 00 cast in a high school fanfic however each character will have different roles to Cyber's fanfic. Finally I have decided to do this mainly because I don't want Cyber's idea go to waste and secondly I know everyone who loved Cyber's fanfic is wanting updates for his but that seems unlikely as the last time he updated was a few years ago, therefore I want to reboot this fanfic for the sake of cyber and fellow readers.

But first before starting to write the actual fanfic I have the list of characters that will be used and their roles, (Please feel free to tell me some suggestions and I will consider them)

 **Celestial High**

 **Students:**

 _Setsuna F Seiei_ , Student, comes from a parent less family, lives with Neil Dylandy as he treats him as brother, cold, friendless character wouldn't open up to anybody but to Neil or Feldt who is the only one who can open up his feelings.

 _Neil Dylandy_ , Student, like a brother to Setsuna, they live in the same house but Neil is two years ahead of Setsuna in school and is due to leave soon to a university in AEU.

 _Allelujah Haptism,_ Student, came from HRL at a young age, sometimes weird and psychotic but also caring especially when Marie Parfacy is around as he shows interest in her.

 _Tieria Erde_ , Student, A nerdy student who only focuses on school work and a computer geek who uses the computer system VEDA to do all his work.

 _Feldt Grace_ , Student, Nephew to Sumeragi Lee Noriega, a newcomer in the school at the start of the semester, her parents died when she was very young, good friends with Christina Sierra and shares an apartment with her. She befriends with Setsuna F Seiei and has a crush on him.

 _Christina Sierra_ , Student, Two years older than Feldt and is in her final year at the high school but unlike Feldt she is a cheerful and lively whereas Feldt is shy and quiet, nevertheless they are good friends and care about each other.

 _Miliena Vashti_ , Student, Daughter of Ian Vashti, an annoying girl who tries to match make everyone possible in school even the teachers, she has a one side crush on Tieria Erde.

 _Marie Parfacy_ , Student, Known Allelujah since their childhood days but she is a strict and self disciplined girl who ignores everyone and only obey what the teachers say in order to impress her adopted father.

 _Saji Crossroad_ , Student, A timid boy, hard-working in his part time jobs as well as in school, tries to befriend Setsuna F Seiei as he himself does not have many friends however his love interests is Louise Halvey who he sees is his dream girlfriend and works hard to pursue her.

 _Louise Halvey_ , Student, An exchange student from AEU, annoyed by Saji at first but later attracted to him due his efforts to pursue her

 _Patrick Colasour_ , Student, A senior student who is behind a year due to his failures in his exams however he is weirdly attracted to Miss Mannequin and becomes the laughing stock of the school.

 _Andrei Smirnov_ , Student, Son of the headmaster, senior student however everyone is scared of him due to his father's role in the school.

 _ **Staff:**_

 _Sumeragi Lee Noriega,_ Senior teacher

 _Marina Ismail,_ University graduate and trainee teacher, becomes Setsuna's tutor after he falls behind in class, she is able to talk to Setsuna about his past and befriends him and she acts like a big sister to him.

 _Graham Aker,_ Sports teacher, despises Setsuna F Seiei and always challenge and push him to his limits

 _Sergei Smirnov,_ Headmaster of Celestial High, Adopted father to Marie Parfacy

 _Billy Katagiri,_ Science teacher, good friends with Graham Aker

 _Kati Mannequin,_ Language teacher from AEU, good friends with Sumeragi Lee Noriega

 _Lasse Aeon,_ Teacher assistant

 _Ian Vashti,_ Janitor, father to Miliena Vashti

All of these character bios are just my opinions but I hope someone can give me some review first as I know this isn't perfect at all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **23:20 PM Neil and Setsuna's Place**

It was the night before the new semester starts tomorrow at Celestial High, Setsuna was packing his stuff for the first day of school tomorrow whilst Neil was ironing his uniform ready to look smart for his last semester at the school however he is worried that after this semester he won't be able to look after Setsuna since he has to go to a University in the AEU leaving Setsuna behind to after himself. Neil is determined to help Setsuna to become more social and to make some friends since he doesn't have many or even a girlfriend who can take care of him however due to his anti social personality it is difficult to do all that as conversation between him and anyone last no longer than ten seconds.

Neil entered Setsuna's room to have a chat about his plans for him but as soon as he entered his room he was already sleeping, Neil sighed _' This is going to be a long semester again, just hope this kid can look out for himself after I'm gone.'_

Neil heads back to his room with Setsuna's uniform and irons his uniform before going to sleep.

 **7:30 AM Neil and Setsuna's Place**

Setsuna woke up just at the right time whilst Haro had to annoy Neil a little while before he could get up. As Neil got prepared and went to make breakfast for himself and Setsuna, two glass of orange juice and toasts with all kinds of spreads were already on the table beside the kitchen.

Neil was shocked to see all the food was prepared by Setsuna who normally is the last one to do this kind of stuff although it isn't as impressive Neil's breakfast of pancakes with maple syrup, Neil asked Setsuna _' How come you made breakfast ? What's gotten into to you ? '_

Setsuna replied ' _I want to show you I can take care of myself so no need to worry about me. '_

Neil was surprised that Setsuna could read his mind on exactly what he was going to say last night but Neil grinned and sat down with Setsuna to have breakfast.

 **8:50-9:50AM Celestial High**

Setsuna and Neil arrived at school twenty minutes earlier whilst Neil headed his way towards his class and Setsuna parted separate ways towards his locker as opened it up to make sure that everything was secured after the Summer holidays whilst he put in some of the heavy books that he brought from home to reduce the weight of his of his locker there was a picture of Gundam Exia he looked at it and give a glimpse of a smile before he was interrupted by Saji Crossroad who greeted Setsuna in a nervous way since he thinks that Setsuna doesn't really like him due to his lack of conversations with him in the previous semester.

Walking past the pair was a angry looking Louise Halvey who yelled at the pair after looking at the picture of the Gundam ' _Why do you boys like Gundam !'_ She angrily looked at the pair whilst making her way into the classroom with Saji chasing her saying _' Its not me that likes Gundam !'_ Saji has been long chasing Louise but he is often ignored and has to work with Setsuna when it comes to group work.

A little while later with everyone in the class all sat down chatting away, a blonde hair man walked into the classroom and slammed the desk gaining everyone's attention, it was Mr Aker, who is the sports teacher but also tutor to Setsuna's class as he reads out the new semester notices to the class and finally he gets to the last one but he was interrupted when a leading figure in the school Miss Sumeragi entered along with a uniformed girl with pink hair.

Mr Aker exclaimed _' Ah yes, this is my final announcement.' ' This is Feldt Grace, she will be joining this class from this semester.'_ Miss Sumeragi announced.

Feldt blushed as everyone looked at her whilst Mr Aker told her to sit in the empty desk next to Setsuna as Miss Sumeragi talked to Mr Aker about some basic information about her.

She then told Setsuna _' You have been in this school long enough Setsuna, would you mind helping your new classmate around ? She is a little bit shy and quiet so go easy on her.'_

Setsuna didn't look interested in doing the job but he accepted due to the fact that it was Miss Sumeragi and no one says no to her.

Setsuna was day dreaming during the lesson as he looked at of the window and shouted out _' Gundam !'_

The whole class giggled and laughed at him as Mr Aker was not impressed at Setsuna's statement as he liked other mobile suit * _Cough,Cough* Union Flag_. Mr Aker ordered Setsuna to wait behind class as he would like to talk to him privately.

Setsuna argued back to Mr Aker _' What about the new girl ? I'm her new guide to the school ! '_ Mr Aker replied _' Oh that is unfortunate she will have to stay behind also because of you !_

 _'_ Feldt didn't show any emotions at all and didn't say anything whilst the whole class whispered predicting what Mr Aker is going to do as the bell rang shortly afterwards the whole class all except from Setsuna and Feldt exited the classroom.

Mr Aker has never liked Setsuna however just finds him a bit irritating since he is always on about Gundam, he challenges Setsuna to a Gunpla battle and if Setsuna doesn't win he will have to do detention after school on Friday. Mr Aker isn't as strict as him seems as he is a big fan of Gunpla therefore he occasionally challenges his students.

Setsuna and Feldt walked out the classroom, Setsuna continued his silence after accepting Mr Aker's challenge.

Feldt on the other hand also remained silent but suddenly stopped and quietly turned to the dark haired boy _' Its Setsuna right ?'_ She said quietly.

Setsuna turned to her _' Yes I'm Setsuna and that is all you need to know.'_

Feldt felt rejected after he said that but quickly replied after looking at her timetable _'Where is room...'_ She was cut short as Setsuna walked away as he didn't seem to care about her and Feldt made her way towards Miss Sumeragi's office asking for help.

 **12:15PM Lunchtime**

Setsuna just finished his last class before lunchtime as the class exited the classroom Miss Sumeragi was waiting for him outside of the classroom and her expression does not look too pleased with Setsuna as they entered her office, Miss Sumeragi gave Setsuna a great lecture on leaving Feldt by herself, Setsuna didn't realize the serious of the problem as Miss Sumeragi instructed him to go and find Feldt to stay close to her.

As Miss Sumeragi slammed her door Setsuna pondered where a newbie would go if she is by herself, he remembered back when he was a newbie at the school he would go outside and sit under the tree until lunchtime was over. He wanted to apologize to Feldt as he ran barging several students out of the way as the Janitor Mr Vashti yelled _'No running in the hallways !'_ ignored by Setsuna, he was eventually outside of the school but he didn't see anyone sitting under the tree but a pinked haired girl was beside the flower beds looking amazed by the flowers.

Setsuna walked towards Feldt and Feldt was surprised to see him approach her, he apologized to Feldt about earlier on, Feldt was not expecting an apology but she kindly accepted it as the pair had a chat back on the bench next to the flower beds whilst Feldt offered to share her lunch with Setsuna which he was too shy to accept. Setsuna noticed that Feldt had the love for flowers something that he has never came across, the pair exchanged conversation until the bell rang for the end of lunch. Feldt seem to have enjoyed the conversation with Setsuna and is fond of him as she notices that he doesn't talk too much during class and seem to interact with no one except for her.

 **15:30PM Home time**

As first day of school comes to an end Setsuna intended to meet up Neil for the ride back home but was halted when he saw a girl from Neil's class enter his car. On the other hand Feldt called Christina to see if she is walking home with her or not but she sees her entering a guy's car before rejecting her call.

The car was away in the distance before at the same time both Setsuna and Feldt received a text from Neil and Christian respectively which stated _' I won't be home to cook tonight so look after yourself. '_ Feldt knew what Christina was doing, dating another boy but was relieved that she wasn't going to bring him home.

Meanwhile Setsuna was clueless of what Neil was doing but ignored him as he shrugged his shoulders and prepared to walk him where suddenly he heard his name shouted out by a young female voice _'Setsuna !'_ it was Feldt.

Setsuna turned and faced the oncoming Feldt who seemed happy after her first day at school, _'Where are you going now Setsuna ? Home ?_

 _'_ Setsuna replied _'I was going to but I think I'm going to change my mind now that my older brother is not coming home, what about you Feldt ?'_

He asked politely, Feldt replied _'I was going to but now that my older sister is going somewhere, I can't remember which way to walk.'_

By saying that Setsuna knew she is not only to the school but new to the city as well, Setsuna was going to offer to walk her back to her home but he lacked the confidence to ask where she lives as he hesitated a while before a silver car pulled up next to the road and it was Miss Sumeragi.

 _'Feldt you know the way home ?'_ Feldt shook her head as Miss Sumeragi offered to take her home whist Setsuna was standing at the sides as she leaves for Miss Sumeragi's car.

Setsuna then walked towards home again knowing that he has nothing better to do as he stops by a convenience store to buy some snacks for the night.

As Feldt is driven home by Miss Sumeragi, she is disappointed that she didn't get to say good bye to Setsuna kinda like the repeat of the morning but the other way round, she fears that Setsuna will be upset by it.

Miss Sumeragi spoke to Feldt all about Setsuna as she describes him as a ' _Shy, quiet boy who doesn't have many friends, ' I only picked on him to guide you through school just because he won't gossip around anyone and that he is a boy who can be controlled easily.'_

Feldt replied _'Miss Sumeragi ! I mean Aunt ! That is not nice to pick on him, I mean yes he is a bit quiet but he seems like a nice person.'_ Miss Sumeragi replied _'Ha ! Yeah don't tell me you like him already ?_

Feldt blushed and quickly denies it _' Just focus on your studies at school and you will do just fine, OK ?'_

Feldt wanted some permanent friends, like Setsuna she doesn't have many friends other than Christina who acts as the older sister but apart from her she is really lonely.

Thanks for reading and please review ! (I did my best and not sure if you guys out there enjoyed it or not and it may not be as good as Cyber's version so please forgive me.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **23:55PM Neil's and Setsuna's place**

It was getting towards midnight as Neil arrived home back from going out with Christina another new girl who joined Neil's class on the first day of the semester, yeah Neil was that kind of guy, quite flirtatious towards the girls as he quickly gains the attention of Christina despite her first day. Meanwhile Setsuna was already asleep but was woken up by Neil's return as he was on his mobile chatting to Christina checking if she has gone to sleep yet as the conversation was a short one. Nevertheless Setsuna went back to bed, rather eager to start the next day of school as Neil changed his clothes and went straight to bed also in a tired looking way.

 **9:00 AM Celestial High**

 _'S*** !'_ Neil shouted as he was still in bed as he quickly rushed to Setsuna's room to check if he has woken up yet, but he finds his bed sheets in a tidy way and his uniform was gone as well as his bag.

Neil couldn't believe neither Haro or Setsuna had woke him up in time for school as he sees Haro was still charging as he turns him back on. _' Brush your teeth, brush your teeth !'_ as Haro cried. _'I would love to but I have got time !'_ he replied.

Neil quickly grabbed his bag and tidied his uniform before putting it back on as he rushes to his car in order to get to school as soon as possible. As soon as he arrived back at school he charged through his classroom's door saying _'I'm terribly sorry about the lateness Mr... I mean Miss Mannequin.'_

Miss Mannequin gave him a sharp look as he sat down in his seat he noticed that Christina gave him a smile, he tried to return with a wave but was interrupted by Miss Mannequin who closed her book and shouted _' How dare you ! You come into my classroom late and now you're distracting others in class ? One more wrong step and you are looking at a detention !'_

Neil was speechless as he prepared himself to catch up with the lesson but Patrick Colasour the big bully in the school shouted _' Why don't you give both Neil and Christina detention Miss ?'_ he grinned afterwards.

 _'Patrick ! That is none of your business and focus back in class otherwise you can do detention for with them !'_ Patrick blushed as he was shouted at by Miss Mannequin as he was embarrassed by her but he looked like he enjoyed being shouted at.

Meanwhile the likes of Tieria Erde, Allelujah Haptism and Marie Parfacy looked uninterested in the whole ordeal, in fact Tieria was using his Vedabook to carry out research for the upcoming project that Miss Mannequin assigned earlier on before Neil's arrival which he missed. On the other hand Allelujah was trying hard to gain the attention of Marie but she ignored him not for the first time but ever since her adopted father as in Mr Smirnov the headmaster of the school told her to avoid him since he feels that he is a bad influence on her. Marie acknowledge that as she does what she is told by her father which has caused dislike from Mr Smirnov's biological son Andrei who feels that he has been neglected by his father ever since the arrival of Marie in the family.

Back in Setsuna's class, it was the class of Mr Katagiri and Setsuna hated Mr Katagiri's classes due to the fact that he dislikes science and just finds it simply boring, plus his classes contained not only science but maths as well as equations and so on. Setsuna daydreams on again making no notes from what Mr Katagiri was writing down on the board. Completely opposite to Setsuna, Feldt showed a genuine interest in Mr Katagiri's classes despite being only her second school day, as the lesson wraps up Feldt's page of her notepad was filled whilst Setsuna's had minimal writing on it and as the class leaves the classroom Mr Katagiri instructed _'Remember class to remember to do your revision tonight as we have a mini test tomorrow on what we have learnt today.'_

Setsuna gulped as he walked past Mr Katagiri because he learnt nothing from that lesson and a failure on his test paper looms. As Setsuna walked towards his next lesson, Saji came across to him and asked him what was his thoughts on the lesson, Setsuna didn't reply to Saji as Saji knew that he is always like that when he is struggling with the classwork. Saji also headed towards his next class along with Louise who seem to be upset that Saji spoke to Setsuna and demanded to know what he said to him. Saji explained his thoughts to Louise as she chucked _'What a loser, that stuff was so easy !'_ Overhearing the conversation was Feldt as she showed concerns about Setsuna and she was willing to help him out but she needed to speak to him gently about the issue as she doesn't want to upset him.

 **15:30PM Home Time**

Something was weighing on Feldt's mind a little bit and it was the fact that she didn't get to speak to Setsuna during lunch or has seen him ever since this morning in Mr Katagiri's class. Feldt therefore waited for Setsuna after school outside the gate in order to catch him walking home however twenty minutes had already pasted and Setsuna was no where to be seen. Feldt was looking dejected after not seeing Setsuna and also Christina was no where to be seen either Feldt had to rely on Miss Sumeragi again to drive her home, however it was not to be because Miss Sumeragi was not in today as she has fallen ill, Feldt started to worry on how she is going to get home as she tries to remember the way how to walk home. Suddenly a motorcycle raced down the street from the car park of the school as a helmeted figure pulled over beside Feldt, his pulled off his helmet as long wavy black hair swooshed across his face, Feldt's face was in shock as she sees Setsuna but was relieved as her waiting paid off.

Setsuna didn't say anything at first but threw her a second helmet and said _'Hop on and give me your mobile.'_ Feldt gave him her mobile as Setsuna placed her mobile on the interactive screen of his motorcycle where it gave him a direct route to the address of Feldt's apartment. Feldt hesitated to get on first but realized that she has no real choice but to trust Setsuna as she hopped on and placed her helmet on top of her head before Setsuna took off.

However Setsuna stopped not long afterwards and pulled up next to the pavement. Setsuna warned Feldt _' So do you want to fall off and hurt yourself because I don't intend to go to the hospital.'_ Feldt quickly wrapped her hands around his waist knowing that she is allowed to. But before took off again Feldt blushed as her stomach caused a rumbling noise as Setsuna inside of his helmet showed no emotions but he changed his route on the screen from going to Feldt's address to the nearest convenience store.

The Motorcycle was parked at a bay next to the convenience store as Setsuna paid the clerk using his digital swipe card before brining over a cup of instant noodles and a drink towards the bench of the store where Feldt had sat down still surprised about everything that has happened in the past half an hour. Setsuna place the cup of instant noodles in front of Feldt as Feldt replied _'Thanks Setsuna but I wasn't that hung...'_ Setsuna replied _'I was coming here anyway.'_ But the truth was Feldt was quite hungry, she was just too shy to say it as Setsuna took a drink from the water that he bought and watched Feldt eat before deciding to buy one for himself as his stomach rumbled as well but fortunately Feldt was unable to hear it as she was enjoying her food too much.

This chapter is a bit short since i'm quite busy in real life but i haven't forgot to upload more for you readers out there, hope you can enjoy chapter one and two and hopefully i can get back to writing more soon !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **16:30PM Outside Of Feldt's Place**

It has been a long time since Feldt ate instant cup noodle as she regards it as junk food but on the other hand it was the first time someone else apart from Miss Sumeragi or Christina bought her anything. Feldt was surprised that Setsuna would actually take her home in the first place never mind buying her food on the way back, as Setsuna's motorcycle reached the gates of Feldt's home, Feldt was still holding on to Setsuna tightly as it was the first time that she got on a motorcycle, Setsuna stopped the motorcycle to let Feldt get off but she was still daydreaming until Setsuna revved the engine which caused Feldt to snap out of her daydream as she removes her hands around his waist and got off the motorcycle.

Setsuna didn't say anything after she got off, the pair looked at each other for a moment until Feldt hesitatingly said _' I guess this is goodbye then and thank you !_ _See you in class tomorrow.'_ Setsuna didn't reply back and put his helmet back on as he drove off into the distance, however inside of the dark helmet Setsuna revealed a smile, something that he doesn't show very often. Meanwhile peaking behind the curtains was Christina who spotted the process of Feldt getting off Setsuna's motorcycle as she giggles after seeing Feldt being so close with another boy also surprised to see her with a boy more than anything else, Feldt is known to be a loner and wouldn't be with anyone else other than her and Miss Sumeragi. As Feldt opens the door to go inside she was snatched by Christina and she placed her hands on Feldt's forehead. Christina said _' Are you feeling all right Feldt ?'_ Feldt replied _' What has gotten into you Christina ? I'm fine ! '_ Feldt pushes away Christina's hands as she puts down her bag in her room, she was quickly followed up by Christina who pushed Feldt onto her bed and she demanded answers.

 _' So Feldt... who was that boy then ?'_ Christina asked, Feldt replied _' What boy ?'_ Her faced turned pink just like her the colour of her hair. _' Don't lie to me Feldt ! I saw that boy with the motorcycle who took you home ? So... what is his name ? Is he cute ? '_ said Christina' _Christina ! We are just normal friends ! Nothing else !'_ exclaimed Feldt. Christina knew Feldt doesn't want to be embarrassed so she stopped asking her questions instead she thought to herself _' Let see if they are just friends ?'_ Christina planned to approach Setsuna the next day in school to find out how he feels towards Feldt. Meanwhile Feldt is angered by Christina as she didn't want to cause much attention over a friend, she just want to be more independent and not to rely on Christina or Miss Sumeragi.

 **17:30PM Setsuna's Place**

Setsuna was in his room wondering if he should revise for his upcoming maths test at the end of the week or prepare his Gunpla model to battle Mr Aker with. Setsuna hated maths and has never been good at it always just gets a mark more to not fail the paper, but with this year's maths topics Setsuna looked uninterested and struggled to answer Mr Katagiri's questions when asked upon. However on the other hand the Gunpla battle with Mr Aker was also important as it determined if he had to stay behind for detention or not. Maths or Gundam, with no doubt Setsuna chose Gundam as he retrieved his Gunpla from his glass cabinet. Gundam Exia had battle damage from the previous battle he did against Patrick Colosaur in the year above, it was last semester since the battle and Setsuna has yet to repair his Gundam to top condition. As Setsuna repairs his Gundam, Neil returns from the supermarket as he put down the shopping to head straight to the shower, Neil was exhausted and dirty today after playing sports after school, as he headed to the shower he sensed a sweet candy scent coming out of Setsuna's room, Neil enters Setsuna's room.

Setsuna was busy repairing his Gundam and didn't realise Neil was in his room, as Neil got closer to him he sniffed and got that same smell from Setsuna's uniform again. Neil asked _' So who has been in your room then ? *wink *wink'_ Setsuna was shocked to see Neil back as he didn't notice that he was back never mind in his room but he replied _' What do you mean ? Nobody ? '_ Setsuna was surprised by the question but Neil ask no more as he exited his room, Feldt's perfume scent was left on Setsuna's uniform after she held onto him during the motorcycle journey. Neil knew it would have been embarrassing for Setsuna if he kept on asking about it but he too was keen on this girl who ''supposedly'' entered his room.

 **12:30PM Lunchtime**

It was the following day and it has been a tough day so far for Setsuna as he was first scolded by Miss Mannequin of the language department for not handing in homework as well as the usually grief from Mr Aker during sports even thought Setsuna tried his hardest but Mr Aker just loved pushing Setsuna to the limits. Setsuna finally sat down in the canteen to have lunch, next to him Saji who also doesn't like sports class with Mr Aker but it was just a one sided conversation with Saji complaining about Mr Aker. Meanwhile Tieria was busy using Veda once again to start on his coursework, he shows no rest whist using Veda, he was interrupted by Milena who is known to be an annoying girl which caused Tieria to leave the canteen and head to the library instead.

Setsuna was eating his lunch as Feldt entered the canteen with Christina, they sat down after buying their lunch on a table directly opposite Setsuna's where Feldt noticed Setsuna sitting with Saji. During the course of the lunch Christina noticed Feldt wasn't really into the conversation they were in but her attention was towards the black hair boy sitting opposite of Feldt, Christina knew that he must be the boy that she spotted outside of their home, she decided to test Feldt.

Christina asked Feldt _' Hey Feldt, look opposite you, do you think that boy is super cute ?'_ Feldt blushed but replied _' Christina !'_ Christina got up and took her plate, she sat down next to Setsuna and said _' Mind if I sit here Handsome ?_ Setsuna showed no emotion at all to the surprise of Saji who was pulled away by Louise after noticing Christina sat down on their table. Christina wanted to test Setsuna furthermore as she tries to kiss Setsuna on the cheek but she was interrupted by Miss Sumeragi who yelled _' This is a canteen ! People are trying to eat here, you should know better, come to my room immediately ! '_ Christina left Setsuna alone as she walked off in the direction of Miss Sumeragi's office, as she left she saw Feldt approach Setsuna as she sat down next to him and the paired exchanged eye contact until Feldt apologized for Christina's actions and hoped Setsuna isn't annoyed. Setsuna got out of his seat and returned to class without speaking to Feldt as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

 **15:30pm Hometime**

As Setsuna exited the school gates and placed his helmet on, he was stopped by Christina _' I apologize for what I did during lunchtime.'_ Setsuna ignored her and didn't reply. ' _Before you leave, tell me are you Feldt's boyfriend ? '_ Setsuna continued to put his helmet on but he firmly replied _' We are not in that kind of relationship.'_

Sorry about the late update of the fanfic everyone, have been busy in the previous month in real life so no update but now I'm back and have time for fanfic, I hope to update fanfic more often. ( This chapter maybe a bit crap due to the fact I have wrote in weeks and may be lacking in fresh ideas) But anyway thanks for reading and stay tuned for upcoming updates.


End file.
